


The Way the Wind Blows

by Elkiene



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Canon-Typical Violence, Demons, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Polyamory, Romance, Slow Burn, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-16 16:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elkiene/pseuds/Elkiene
Summary: Trevor Belmont learns about the full prophecy before his friends. But words have many meanings, and he's still healing from his wounds. They all are. Helping Alucard and Sypha is his top priority, especially as they now have to figure out what their new role is in a world still decimated by Dracula. A world where several threats are still looming.Humanity has never been good at giving up.





	1. On Our Way

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I haven't written in a long time, but I couldn't stop thinking about this story. It'll be a slowburn polyamorous story that focuses on dealing with the aftermath of Dracula and rebuilding. I'm trying to learn how to portray personalities and battle scenes well. Constructive criticism is appreciated!

Trevor smiled, and it was getting less and less unusual as the days dragged on. He sat on a log by the fire and he watched the kids chase each other around, Adrian and Lucey. He’s slow to learn names, but they’ve been here a few days, long enough for the Speakers to know every word of Dracula’s defeat. They had traveled for a solid week, and had fought three different groups of night creatures before Sypha had learned a locator spell in one of Alucard’s father’s books. Then it had been another week of hard travel, and another exhausting fight or two until they finally arrived here. Sypha had quickly become a celebrity, and he guessed he did too, with all the attention he’d been given. He was working on feeling like he deserved it, even if it was exhausting, even if he’d much rather Sypha get all the questions and conversations. He bit the inside of his cheek when the fire light glinted off of Lucey’s white blonde hair, and another blonde surfaced in his mind. Not that Alucard was ever far from it. 

It had made sense, initially, to leave with Sypha and leave the bastard at his stupid gothic castle. It had taken roughly a day until an uncomfortable weight settled in his chest that they had left him there. Even if he was an annoying fucker. Alucard was their annoying fucker. A hand on his shoulder startled him, and he looked up into startling blue eyes and a smirk. 

“I expected more awareness of your surroundings,Treffy, you are a Monster Hunter, no?” He rolled his eyes, even as the heat of her hand sent electricity down his spine. He still isn’t used to her closeness, to her wanting to be close to him. It amazed him, and he wasn’t going to try and stop her, that’s for sure. 

“Ah, but I’m obviously God’s gift to humanity, I have a prophecy about me and everything. I know you wouldn’t let anything happen to me.” She flicked his ear and he huffed out a laugh.

“More like God’s given punishment to us. My Grandad wants to speak to you,” Her hand tightened on his shoulder, and he raised an eyebrow as she clenched her jaw. “Says he needs to hear your side of the story.” This time he really did laugh. 

“Are you upset about that?”

“I just don’t see why he doesn’t think I covered all the important parts. Besides, I’m more upset that they are still refusing to consider writing knowledge down.” 

“Clearly I know more than you.” This time she cuffed his head, but she was smiling, so he barked out a laugh.

“I’ve saved your hide more time than I can count and I have the observation skills of a Speaker.” With a slight groan that had more to do with his knees than her rant, he stood up and stretched his arms above his head. He could feel her eyes on him, and he’d never admit it, well he might if he drank enough, but he did flex a bit. 

“Off I go then, you can use your observation skills to watch my ass as I leave.” He waggled his brows at her and she barked out a laugh. 

“Ha! In your dreams, Trevor.” Her cheeks were red as she turned and walked away, and he delighted in it. He made sure not to look at her ass as she left, because he was Trevor Belmont, somewhat of a gentleman. And also she sometimes scared him. He turned and headed towards her Grandfather’s tent. He winced a bit as he made eye contact with the old man. Probably not the best thing for him to have overheard what he had told Sypha. But the man was smiling, so maybe he hadn’t.

“Come take a walk with an elderly man,” the Elder smiled, walking towards a small pathway next to their camp. Trevor couldn’t help the small lift at the corner of his mouth, and nodded. He fell instep with him and waited until they had walked away from the camp to break the quiet. 

“Sypha said you wanted to hear my side of what happened, but I can guarantee whatever she said is better than mine.” The Elder hummed. 

“Yes that is what I told her. But not…” The Elder shrugged, “My true intention. Though don’t tell her I lied,” He chuckled, “She can be quite intimidating when angry.” Trevor snorted at that. Intimidating, a force of nature, and if he’s honest with himself, entirely endearing. Though she’d probably kill him if he ever called her that. “You have done quite a lot in a short time. You’ve almost completed the prophecy, and for that the whole world should thank you.” 

Trevor stopped, “Almost?” If there was another vampire lord they’d have to be responsible for he’d retire. Probably. Sypha probably wouldn’t allow him. The Elder stopped as well and nodded, a twinkle in his eye. 

“Yes, I thought you might not know the full prophecy, although there are slightly different opinions on the true end of the prophecy and what is purely human addition.” Trevor steeled himself for Apocalypse Part Two as the cheerful glint in the old man’s eyes changed to steel.  
“You see, Trevor Belmont, with everything that Sypha has told me, I believe I have ascertained which prophecy is true and final.” The Elder paused, and then nodded once, “you are to enter into a union with my grandaughter.” All the breath left Trevor’s body, “And the union will include the Dhampir, Alucard.” 

\-------

“What has Sypha said.” He’ll never admit those were his first words. She’d never let him live it down. The Elder raised his brows at the Monster Hunter’s pale skin.

“I have not told her… about the last part. Although she is aware of the prophecy that only states a union between you two. You see… I am… uncertain about Alucard.” 

“He’s a good man.” Trevor’s mind was frozen, or racing, or dying, probably, but those words were immediate. He had no idea what was currently going on, but he wouldn’t let someone else insult his asshole friend. The elder sucked in his lip and nodded quietly. 

“And yet, as a grandparent who has not met him, and as a Speaker who is working to to heal what the creatures of the night have done-” The Elder raised a hand to stop Trevor’s words, and damn if that old man wasn’t Sypha’s grandfather- “I am concerned. I know he defeated Dracula. I know that Sypha and you believe that he is good-”

“Kind of an ass really.” 

“-Hearted, and that he is your friend. I know this, and I believe both of you.” The old man shrugged, “I honestly do not truly know why I have not told her. I am just asking you to protect her… to make sure she is happy with the both of you.” Trevor blinked at the man’s words, and finally, finally, understood what the Elder had said. 

“Wait, me, Sypha, and Alucard in a union?” He sputtered, “Nevermind that none of us see each other as that,” a mostly lie “The Church wouldn’t allow three people to marry.” He paused for a second, “And I’m excommunicated.” The Elder nodded. 

“Indeed, it is interesting. It is a good thing that the Church doesn’t need to be involved, they never seemed to much like us Speakers anyhow.” 

A scream pierced the air, and Trevor cursed as he realized the sun had set. “Let’s go, stay in front of me so I can cover the back.” The Elder nodded, mouth set, and they both ran for the camp. A wall of flames burned brightly, separating the outside world from the camp. “We’ll have to jump through, I can’t see Sypha.” Trevor glanced at the Elder and the old man nodded. They lept, and he cursed as the flames licked at his cloak and took hold. He landed with a huff and swung his cloak off his shoulders.

“Go help my granddaughter!” The Elder demanded, already stomping on the flames on Trevor’s cloak. He didn’t need to be told twice. Trevor drew Morning Star and scanned the camp. He took off running as soon as his eyes caught Sypha facing off against three creatures. He sprinted for her, and eyed the three creatures. One flying fuck, a large bastard, and a skinny prick with a spear. He shot past her without a greeting, and he grinned as two spikes of ice shot from behind him. The pierced the winged creature, bringing it stumbling to the ground. He spun as he stopped before the wall of fire, and Morningstar spun with him. 

“Ugly bastards!” He yelled, he pulled back on the swinging whip, and watched as the end smacked into the largest of the three. It caught the creature unexpected, and slammed into the monster’s face. Trevor took a step back as the creature exploded, a burst of red and fire, sending his guts and the other two creatures flying into the trees. 

“No you will not get away.” Sypha commanded, and Trevor grinned as two walls of ice shot from the ground, catching the creatures midair. Another second passed and spikes shot out of the wall, piercing through each creature multiple times. 

“Is that all of them?” Trevor asked, his eyes scanning the trees. 

“I don’t know, I’ve only seen these so far- ”

“Evans!” A voice shrieked, and Trevor whipped around to find a Speaker in hysterics. “My boy, Evans. He went to fetch more water. He’s not here.” Sypha groaned. 

“I cannot believe people keep wandering around in the dark.” She muttered. Trevor shook his head slowly. He pointed at Sypha.

“You stay here, keep the camp guarded. I’ll go check.” 

 

“That is stupid, do not.” 

“If Evans is not fine I need to get him back in the camp and if he is okay then I need to get him back to camp to yell at him. And we cannot leave your people undefended, Sypha.” She glared at him. “Or you know, we leave it undefended and people die and then we don’t have to worry about people walking in the dark.” He clenched his jaw and stared at the way the firelight reflected on her face, on the sweat currently beading down her forehead. She gave a small nod. 

“You come back to me, asshole, or I’ll kill you myself.” And he let out a laugh. She opened a section of the flame wall, and he sprinted through. He didn’t slow down as he bolted across the tree line and hurdled over a log. He cursed as his foot caught in a root and he stumbled. Thank God Alucard wasn’t here to see that. He paused, and lowered himself slightly. There were no sounds other than the distant crackle of fire. Even from this distance the fire through light into the trees, creating weird shadows. He kept low and continued, eyes darting between the trees, glancing up into the dark branches. He stopped, cold, at a leg 10 feet away from him. The rest of the body was hopefully attached and hidden behind the tree. He scanned around him one last time, turning fully, Morningstar at the ready. Nothing. He continued towards the boy and clenched his jaw. He’d seen entire towns torn to shreds, a thousand insides of night creatures. He was almost indifferent to the constant gore, he’d seen enough of it. But if he saw young Speaker Evans, enthusiastic loud 11 year old Evans in pieces… 

He rounded the tree and his shoulders sagged, a breath of relief escaped him. Evans was still in one piece, passed out cold on the ground. He knelt down and felt around Evan’s forehead, finding a hard knot on the back of Evan’s head and the rock he fell on. He shoved the boy’s shoulder. “Eyes open.” He demanded, shoving again. Evan’s eyes flew open. The boy sat up quickly and winced. 

“Night creatures!” Evans croaked. 

“Yup, now shut up.” Trevor stood back up and scanned his surroundings, whip back in hand. The sounds of the forest creatures were back, hinting at their safety. 

“Did… did anyone get hurt?” Trevor turned back to the kid and raised an eyebrow. Then shook his head no. The kid heaved out a sigh. “I saw them when I was at the river, and I tried to run back to the group, but I…” The boy looked down. Trevor winced, not particularly good at making people feel better. No matter how many times Sypha needled him about it. 

“It’s good you’re okay. Can you… Do you need help walking back?” Evans scrunched his nose and nodded his head, raising his hand. Trevor grabbed it with his free hand and helped the kid up. Evans wrapped an arm around Trevor’s waist and leaned against the man. Trevor’s eyebrows shot up, but he put his arm around the kids shoulder. He wouldn’t have said yes when he was Evan’s age. Wouldn’t of let anyone know he needed help. Had too much to prove.

They made it slowly back to camp, and the only fire left was the one in the central bonfire. “Evans!” A voice shrieked and Evans groaned, rolling his face into Trevor’s chest. Trevor froze slightly at the boy’s action, but allowed it. 

“She’s never going to let me do anything on my own again.” Evans muttered into Trevor’s shirt. Trevor replied with a huff of laughter. He scanned the camp and made eye contact with Evan’s mom who was running in their direction, and then with Sypha. Union. He felt warmer suddenly, when he saw her small smile, and the Elder’s earlier words resounded in his head again. He stiffened. Evans trudged out underneath Trevor’s arm, and his gaze was pulled away from Sypha and landed on the mother. Trevor frowned as he tried to remember the lady’s name. He was sure it started with a K. Katherine, maybe? Kristy? 

“Thank you, thank you for going and getting him.” He nodded as she grasped his forearm tightly. She turned and wrapped her arm the boy’s shoulder. “Come Evans we’ll get your head looked at.”

“I’m fine, mom, honest.” 

“Shush now.” She chided, sweeping them towards the healer. She turned slightly and called over her shoulder, “I will be happy to clean your clothes in thanks.” Trevor rolled his eyes. They should’ve been use to his appearance by now. It wasn’t like monster killing was an exactly clean job. 

Trevor rolled his shoulders and let out a loud yawn. He headed towards his wagon, the only thing on his mind now was sleep. They’ve been traveling with the group for days with few attacks. It honestly should have felt like a damn vacation compared to what he had done. Yet he still felt like he could sleep for days. He wondered if that feeling would ever go away. 

“You cannot honestly be going to bed covered in that grime.” He sighed at Sypha’s voice, and his shoulders drooped. 

“It’s a protective layer.” He opened the flap to the wagon.

“What? From basic cleanliness and decency?” He could see in his head, just by the exasperation in her voice, without even looking at her, that her hands were on her hips. He smirked.

“Exactly.” Then he climbed up a step, and fell face first onto his mat, his eyes already closed and himself half asleep. 

“Unbelievable.” She muttered, walking away from him. “Actually, no. Truly believable.” He smirked into his pillow. It faded slowly. 

Union. He rolled over and stared at the wagon cover. He couldn’t wrap his head around it. Sypha was… smart… pretty… determined. Alucard was all of that. And moody. Incredibly moody. Moody dhampir asshole. Sypha was mean too, maybe. Sometimes. He glared at the offending fabric. 

He was himself. A Belmont… the last Belmont. He could fully accept that name now, because of the two of them. Because the three of them had defeated Dracula, had stopped the war on humans for now. 

Union. They had made a good team, though, the three of them. A team was sort of like a union, a vague word, union. Union. He draped his arm over his eyes and nodded. They were already a union. They fought, and killed monsters. A union of monster killers. 

He fell asleep to dreams of gold and blue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you to everyone who left kudos. It means so much to me!! Here's chapter two, let me know what you think!

He woke up to unwanted bright light hitting his eyes. He groaned. “I’ve brought you breakfast, so do not grumble at me.” He sighed dramatically. 

“Maybe I’d be less grimey if you let me get my beauty sleep, Sypha.” 

“Ha, you’d need to stand underneath a waterfall for an hour, and you’d probably pollute the whole river before you were clean. Now get up, I want to talk with you.” He sat up and raised a brow as she sat down at the edge of his mat and let the flap of the wagon close. She was very close. He cleared his throat and spooned some of the oats into his mouth, then looked back up at her. He refused to react to her because of what her grandad said. He’d already settled that in his mind. He’d be his normal charming self. 

“Watsup.” He said, mouth full of oats. She frowned at him then looked down and picked a twig off his pant leg. He ignored the warmth that started from her touch.

“I was thinking it was time we go back and see Alucard.” He raised an eyebrow. He couldn’t deny that Alucard had been a fixture in his thoughts since they’ve left, or that the weight in his chest had gotten heavier the longer their friend was left alone. He swallowed. Union.

“Not that I disagree, but I thought our next plan of attack was Braila. And you know,” he waved the spoon around in the air, “Attacking it.” 

“Yes, and it’s still there. But I think we would benefit from some time at the estate, I’d have time to read more, definitely learn something to help us, and perhaps Alucard would want to join us.” She raised an eyebrow, “Belmont and Belnades are a good team, but we are even better when he is with us.” He plopped the spoon back into the bowl and reminded himself a union could mean the same thing as a team. He yawned and shoved another spoonful of oats in his mouth. He couldn’t deny that she was right. Hell, they had killed Dracula all together.

“Belmont, Belnades, and the Bloodsucker,” She shoved at his leg and he laughed, “Yes. I agree. From what you told me you and Alucard saw in the mirror, I think we need more time to prepare. Even if it means bringing Jesus.” She rolled her eyes.

“I know you care about him, you gave him your entire estate.”

“Yes well you did drop his house on it, and it’s quite large.”

“He’s basically family to us now.” He raised his brows at her determined stare and then shrugged. He nodded and moved the oats around in his bowl.

“So we leave today.” He conceded. He could tell she was grinning, and he shook his head, biting down his smile.

“And guess what.” 

“What?”

“I said guess.”

“Sypha,” 

“Oh come on, Trevor.” 

“You’ve brought me something other than oats to eat.” 

“You’re impossible, no, and be grateful first off. No I did the locator spell again. We are only a day of hard travel away. If we leave soon, we can make it there halfway through night.” He squinted, trying to remember what direction they had been traveling with the Speakers. He gave up, it was still too early. 

“I’m finishing my delicious breakfast first.” He grumbled. She dismissed him with a wave of her hand, and started for the edge of the wagon. 

“Yes, yes, hurry up and make sure to share your goodbyes. I’ve already explained to everyone we were leaving today.” He eyes widened. 

“Hey!” But she was already out of the wagon. 

“She didn’t even know if I wanted to go back yet,” He grumbled, shoving another spoon of oats in his mouth, “She calls me rude.” 

\----

Sypha would judge him for it and Alucard would say something about him being a dirty hermit, but he was happy to be traveling in a small group again. The Speakers had been welcoming, but he’d been on his own for years. Getting used to Alucard and Sypha had been a whole ordeal. Getting used to being with an entire group of Speakers? People who lived to talk? He was happy to be on the road. He leaned against the back of the wagon and began the mindless task of sharpening his sword. 

He scanned the woods and the path, the scratching of the stone against the sword rolling into the sounds of the wagon bumping down the road. He smirked. He wondered how much it was killing Sypha to not be talking to anyone while she guided the cart. Trevor raised an eyebrow as he remembered her comments the other day about his awareness. He took one last look at the trees before slipping into the covered wagon. He’d definitely be able to spook her. He creeped through the wagon, careful of the boards he knew that creaked. He bit down a curse as they hit a bump and he hit his head against the covered roof. He paused, waiting to see if she heard. Nothing. And she had insulted his awareness. He took another two steps forward and crouched behind the opening flaps. He leaned forward to lunge.

“Belnades, Tepes, and Belmont, Oskar. The three adventurers.” Sypha’s voice slipped through the wagon flaps. He paused, mid lunge. She was talking to her horse again. “Maybe instead, The End of the Line. You know, we’re all the last in the family. Grandad would have a better name, but I think that title would work for now. End of the Line. We’re all the last in our families, end of the line works with end of the world… Bit morbid though” Trevor sat back on his haunches, and raised an eyebrow. “It’ll be nice, Oskar, to be a group again. The three of us. You remember Alucard, do you not? Although you’ll probably complain about the extra weight.” He smiled slowly at her chuckled. It was nice, he decided, nice to hear that she still wanted him to be with her. For them to stick together. “I wonder if he’d be happy to see us, Oskar.” She paused, and Trevor’s heart stopped at the sound of a sniffle. “We left him alone in that tower, Oskar.” He dropped his head. She was right, they had left him. It was something that hadn’t been sitting well, something that, damn the bloodsucker, had been eating at him. And it was hurting Sypha. 

“Sypha,” he called out, “Sypha I’m cold back there.” He heard her shifting, and a last sniffle. 

“Come up here then, we should be fine without you watching the back for a bit anyhow. Sunset is a while from now.” He waited a few seconds then stood up and passed through the wagon cover flaps. He sat heavily beside her, and close. “I’m only sharing this blanket because you stink less.” She grumped, and he raised his brow when she held up a thick blue blanket he hadn’t seen before. 

“That’s not my dusty old blanket.” He said, taking in the intricate stitching. It was quilted. 

“Ha, no, but I still like that blanket. This was a gift from my people, it’s larger and warmer than your blanket. So you know, better.” He rolled his eyes and took it from her hands. He flipped it around them and placed one end around his body, and the other over hers. It was a lot bigger. It draped heavily around them, and while it was a good blanket, it was Sypha happily tucking herself into his side that made him feel warm. He put one arm around her shoulders and used the other one to grab the reins from her hands, and leaned his head against hers. He breathed her in and closed his eyes for a few seconds. He opened them and tightened his arm around her. 

\----

Sypha had been right that his watch had been unneeded. The day had come and gone with no human interaction. They hadn’t passed any towns, but he still found it weird for no caravans to pass them. Now the sun had been gone for a few hours, and he definitely didn’t expect to pass anyone. The creatures of the night had given most humans an unofficial curfew. He scanned the trees again. It was a full moon, and a clear night. He was thankful for the light that lit up the road a bit ahead. A rustle sounded behind him, but he didn’t glance back. Sypha emerged a second later and sat next to him. 

“I did the locator spell again.” She whispered, “We are only 20 minutes away.” He couldn’t hold back his grin. Not with her obvious excitement, and not with his no longer surprising excitement. He edged the horses on a bit faster. He strained his eyes down the road and frowned.   
Of course, he thought, because God hated Sypha, and the world hated him, that’s when he saw a group of creatures down the road. He pulled at the reins and the horses quickly slowed to a stop. 

“Sypha.” He hissed, and he felt her hand on his forearm. 

“I see them.” They both crept off the wagon, and Trevor gently grabbed Morningstar, wary of the chains and possibly clanging. But then it was all for moot, there was no way they didn’t hear the wagon or the horses. A creature turned, and a roar erupted from its throat.

“Sypha, I need you to funnel them again but we need to get closer.” Trevor commanded and she nodded. They sprinted, and he quickly passed her. Closer, closer, closer. The monsters sprinted at them, and unlike them, he didn’t stop running when two walls of flames erupted past his sides and extended towards and around the beasts. One took to the air, and he prepared to swing Morningstar when suddenly the creature went down. A hovering sword now floated in the place where the creature once lived. Trevor let out a loud woop and beamed. Alucard! He focused again on the creatures, who were confused now between the obvious threats coming from both sides. He swung Morningstar, and pulled his arm back. The chain wrapped around the neck of a beast and continued to wrap, until the end smacked into the face of one of its companions. The explosion sent the beast and his whip flying and out of sight.

Trevor grimaced as the whip was torn from his hands. He shook his hand to clear the slight throbbing and reached for his shortsword. “Sypha, widen the pathway!” The flame walls receded from each other, and he stopped short with what was revealed. A large dark man swung a great axe down, beheading the beast that Morningstar was wrapped around. The man looked up and appraised Trevor. Trevor frowned at the man. 

“You’re not Alucard.” The man raised an eyebrow in response and heaved the great axe out of the ground and out of the beast. The flames died down. 

“No, he went after two beasts that took to the woods.” 

“Trevor?” Sypha’s voice called out, “Wait who is this?” Trevor’s answer was cut short when Jesus himself walked out of the treeline and onto the path. He was a brilliant light in this night, and Trevor’s breath caught. Blood streaked against Alucard’s cheek, and Trevor swallowed. “Alucard!” A blue blur shot past Trevor, and he smiled as Sypha threw herself into Alucard. The immortal didn’t move even as her whole body weight flew into him. In fact, he didn’t move at all. Didn’t even raise his arms to hug her back. Trevor’s smile slowly fell. He furrowed his brow as Alucard stepped out of Sypha’s arms and took a few steps towards the stranger. Alucard nodded at Trevor and looked back at Sypha. 

There was no emotion on her face. After traveling with her for so long, it unsettled him. 

“Trevor, Sypha, it is an unexpected welcome to see you both again. This is Jonathan.” Trevor raised his hand and gave a short wave. He shook his head slightly. Alucard had never been exactly tactile, he didn’t know why he had expected it now. Trevor took a few steps forward and smiled. 

“It’s good to see you again you fuck, and you’ve found another hunter. Hello Jonathan.” 

“Hello. I believe this is yours.” Jonathan bent down and picked up Morningstar. 

“I was wondering where I left that.” 

“How have you been?” Sypha asked. Trevor glanced her way and saw her eyes were glued on Alucard, who seemed incredibly focused on toeing the body of a monster, and not at all on her.

“I’ve kept busy. Are you two on your way to go save a town?” 

“Hey, you’re the Messiah-” Trevor started.

“We were on our way to you.” She blurted. The Dhampir looked up at her, and then at Trevor. Trevor nodded in agreement and Alucard looked back at Sypha. The man’s shoulders seemed to relax and Trevor furrowed his brow.

“Well then,” Alucard paused and sheathed his sword. “Let’s get you two back to the castle.”


End file.
